Crystal heart
by Wing Moon
Summary: Tokyo Mew Mew story! o yeah well what if Ichigo couins work with Kish it up to Ichigo to save the erath and couisns!R&R! THANK YOU! Chapter 3 Preview: Mint has a dream...of Sunny?
1. Letter

I really don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, but I own my characters and the story.  
~*~~~~~~~~@@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crystal Heart  
  
Chapter 1: Letter  
  
"Strawberry Bell, Version up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ichigo "another Mew Aquas and victory of TOKYO MEW MEW TEAM..." continued Ichigo  
  
~ In the morning ~ "Ichigo get the mail please!!" yelled Ichigo's Father (AN: If you know the name of Ichigo's mother and father is please tell me. Thanks!) "OK father!" yelled Ichigo  
  
"Bills...A letter form Sunny!" said Ichigo putting the bills on the table and took the letter in her hand. ~ Flashback ~ "Sunny why do you have go?!!!!!" yelled little Ichigo "Don't worry I promise to came back..being in a new home won't change anything....so don't get mad, OK?" Said little Sunny "You promised.." said little Ichigo before she can finish well Sunny was gone. ~ End flashback ~ "Ummmmm.. I wonder what he wrote." Thought Ichigo In the letter... Dear Ichigo,  
I am coming to Tokyo TODAY. I miss you and aunt told me you have work everyday, good job. I have a surprise for you. Well see you then!!!!!  
From,  
Your one and only Sunny! End letter.. Ichigo just stood there and went "WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
In outer space.. "Sunny where you going?" asked Kish to Sunny, his roommate "I going to my cousins house and I'm going to destroy Tokyo Mew Mew too." Said Sunny to Kish. Kish smiled and said "Good job and good luck with your cousins and don't forgot you are a more powerful panther, so don't get hurt." "OK bye" said Sunny heading to earth.  
To be continued.....  
  
@uthor note ©: WHAT SUNNY WITH KISH? WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO THE HEROINES AND SUNNY? I'll put up the next chapter after same reviews. Bye for now- Star fighter heart 


	2. Midnight attack Part 1

I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew only.....Sunny.....some other character I made up. Sorry it took so long to update anyway.  
  
Thank you,  
  
For me giving the names of Ichigo Mother and Father!  
  
Thank you,  
  
Everyone that has been reveiwing and please still keep reveiwing my story. Thank you and any queation you all ask will be answered in this chapter and the other chapters hopefully.  
  
Tell me if I didn't answer any queastion other then the paragrah up there .  
  
Enjoy and reveiw..............  
  
'''''''''''

Chapter 2: Midnight attack Part 1  
  
The day went kind of bumpy.......only the fact that Ichigo was daydreaming that made everything upside down.  
  
"ICHIGO STOP DAYDREAMING AND GET WORKING!!!" yelled Ryou "SORRY!!" yelled Ichigo "But my cousin is coming and it been sooo long form the last time we meet..." continued Ichigo in sad tone. "Well at lest you know where to meet him right?" said Ryou put hand on Ichigo. "No, he said 'I'm coming to Tokyo TODAY. I miss you and aunt told me you have to work everyday, good job. I have a surprise for you. Well see you then!!!!!'" replayed Ichigo. "Well, first you should do your work." said Ryou. Then Ichigo just jumped up and hugged him. "OK, Ryou and thank you," said Ichigo going back to work.  
  
On a sidewalk...   
  
Sunny had orange hair and was a little short than other boys. He wore black and stripped white T- shirt. His sneakers had blue dots. Sunny walked down the street with a smile on his face. "Finally I get to see Ichigo!! I wish I can tell her that I'm an alien and to watch out for those cruel, twisted, losers!!!!!" thought Sunny. Then went in building 'Cafe Mew Mew' "Maybe the Mew Mew are here too, " said Sunny to himself.  
  
Inside Cafe Mew Mew...   
  
"Watch out!!!!!!" yelled Ichigo only to get cake on her face. "Wow, aunt said you were working not having a food fight." said a boy about 14 or 15 year old. "Hey Mister..." said Ichigo, but was cut off when she saw the person's face. "SUNNY!!!!!!!!!!" said Ichigo jumping on the guy and hugging him. Everyone else just stared at the pink hair girl. "Sorry......ummmmm Sunny can you wait here. I need to ask my boss Ryou if I can go home and we can talk, OK?" said Ichigo. Sunny just nodded went to sit down.  
  
Upstairs...   
  
Ryou was laying on his bed "RYOU!!!!!!!!" yelled a voice. "Yeah" said Ryou get up and unlocking his door. "Ryou, can I go home now because my cousin here, so please." said Ichigo taking deep breaths. "OK, but you have to make it up hours OK!" said Ryou Ichigo just kiss him on the check and yelled "THANK YOU!" Ryou just froosen in his places.  
  
Down stairs...   
  
"Sunny we can go!" said Ichgio running towards Sunny.  
  
Outside ...  
  
Ichigo and Sunny started to walk towards Ichigo's home. "So, how Aunt and Unlce Hoper?" asked Ichigo to Sunny. Sunny look at his sceakers and replayed "Ummmmm they're OK." Ichigo look at sky and said "Wow, I never new it can get so dark it's only........9:30!!!!!!" "Ichigo, I've got to do something so you go ahead to home. I'll come after I'm done OK," said Sunny. Ichigo just nodded and ran the direction towards her house.  
  
In a park...   
  
"Almost time" thought Sunny then a flash of light came toward Sunny. Then Sunny's orange short hair became a little longer then 2 inches. His black and white stripped T- shirt became the same way the alien wore their shirts. Then his pant turned something mix with Pie, Tart and Kish pant. Last but not least his head had two more ear on it. "Now for my first target" thought Sunny floating up.  
  
Mint House...   
  
Mint rolled over and yawned "I thought I close that window," thought Mint. She got out her bed and went staght towards, "So we finally meet Mew Mew!" said in a deep vioce. "WHO'S THERE!" yelled Mint looking everywhere but there. Suddenly, something attacked Mint, but likely she got out in time. "Show youself!!!!" yelled Mint. "Why don't you just attack me honey or you're to sarced of the dark HAHHAHAHAH!" yelled the deep voice. "OK, you asked for it!" yellled Mint. "Mew Mew Metamorphosis!" Mint's nightgrown turn into her Mew Mew uniform. "So you are MEW MEW and thought I was in wrong place, let's battle. Wingless sword call to all the animal around me 'Kirama Anima come to you target Mew Mew.......'" yelled the deep vioce. Then a group of animal like birds, frogs, etc became Kirama Anima. "What there to many!!!!!" thought Mint falling on the ground. "Finally one Tokyo Mew Mew is gone or that lest almost!" said the deep vioce. Mint had scratches on her leg, face and her uniform. "Give up Tokyo Mew Mew witch!!!hahahahahahah!" yelled the the deep vioce holding his sword for one last blast, but then the door open. "Fine, I will deal with you later!" said the deep vioce flying outside. "Mint your f........." said a maid but got cut off when she saw Mint hurt. The maid ran down the stair dailing the phone for ambulance, and Mint was rushed to the hospital.  
  
In the hospital...   
  
Ichigo and the other Mew Mew rushed to the hospital to see Mint was hurt. "Will she be OK, doctor." asked Lettuce. "If she sleeps for awhile, then maybe she'll be OK." said the doctor going to a new patient. "Mint who did this to you?" thought Ichigo. Then a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
To be contuined.........  
  
author note: Sorry Mint fans.........sniff Sunny why?! or deep vioce!? Anyway WHAT GOING TO HAPPEN TO THE OTHER MEW MEW? OR SUNNY? WELL THERE BE PEACE IN TOKYO?  
  
REVEIW PLEASE!  
  
bye for now- SFH - Star Fighter Heart


	3. Midnight attack Part 2

I'M SO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE! 16 REVEIWS /Faints/ THANK YOU SO MUCH! PLEASE STILL R+R!

Preview of each chapter

**Chapter 1:**

"Ummmmm... I wonder what he wrote." Thought Ichigo

In the letter...

Dear Ichigo,  
I am coming to Tokyo TODAY. I miss you and aunt told me you have work everyday, good job. I have a surprise for you. Well see you then!  
From,  
Your one and only Sunny!

End letter...

Ichigo just stood there and went "WHAT!"

In outer space...

"Sunny where you going?" asked Kish to Sunny, his roommate

"I going to my cousins house and I'm going to destroy Tokyo Mew Mew too." Said Sunny to Kish.

Kish smiled and said "Good job and good luck with your cousins and don't forgot you are a more powerful panther, so don't get hurt."

"OK bye" said Sunny heading to earth.

**Chapter 2**

Mint House...

Mint rolled over and yawned "I thought I close that window," thought Mint.

She got out her bed and went straight towards, "So we finally meet Mew Mew!" said in a deep voice.

"WHO'S THERE!" yelled Mint looking everywhere but there.

Suddenly, something attacked Mint, but likely she got out in time.

"Show yourself!" yelled Mint.

"Why don't you just attack me honey or you're to scared of the dark HAHHAHAHAH!" yelled the deep voice.

"OK, you asked for it!" yelled Mint.

"Mew Mew Metamorphosis!" Mint's nightgown turn into her Mew Mew uniform.

"So you are MEW MEW and thought I was in wrong place, let's battle. Wingless sword call to all the animal around me 'Kirama Anima come to you target Mew Mew...'"

yelled the deep voice.

Then a group of animal like birds, frogs, etc became Kirama Anima.

"What there to many!" thought Mint falling on the ground.

"Finally one Tokyo Mew Mew is gone or that lest almost!" said the deep voice. Mint had scratches on her leg, face and her uniform. "Give up Tokyo Mew Mew witch! hahahahahahah!" yelled the deep voice holding his sword for one last blast, but then the door open.

"Fine, I will deal with you later!" said the deep voice flying outside.

"Mint your f..." said a maid but got cut off when she saw Mint hurt.

The maid ran down the stair dialing the phone for ambulance, and Mint was rushed to the hospital.

In the hospital...

Ichigo and the other Mew Mew rushed to the hospital to see Mint was hurt.

"Will she be OK, doctor." asked Lettuce. "If she sleeps for awhile, then maybe she'll be OK." said the doctor going to a new patient.

"Mint who did this to you?" thought Ichigo. Then a tear rolled down her cheek.

**Now Continued……**

Chapter 3: Midnight Attack Part 2

Back in Space...

"So… he said that almost killed one of Mew Mew?" said a voice.

Kish was bowing down but now he got up with a smirk.

"Yes, Deep Blue." Kish said with now a widen smile.

A laugh was on the other side and then it all silence.

"What wrong sir?" asked Kish floating near the voice.

"Nothing I need to talk to Pie. Call him." said the voice.

"Yea sir" he said disappearing and Pie reappeared.

"Deep Blue?" asked Pie with a blank expression.

"Did you tell them?" asked the voice with a hit of curios to it.

"Kish and Sunny?" he asked now coming close.

Even through there no image on the other side that they were talking to. He could still see so kind of nod coming out form the other side.

A little smile came and Pie said "No sir. They don't know that Ichigo is Sunny/his..."

Some where almost near the Hospital...

Sunny couldn't help but smile widely even through he going see a injury friend. More like Ichigo friend and hmmm her name was Mint. Anyways, Sunny was happy that he got a Mew Mew.

"_Don't worry Ichigo I'll make this world safe for you and your friends._" thought Sunny holding his fist in the air. "_I promise_..."

Sunny wanted to attack them right now but unlike the others his power could only be active a night. He smile turn to a frown when he remember that fact.

"_Man, that suck..._" thought Sunny but got cut off when Ichigo ran out the hospital and hugged him.

A smile reappeared on Sunny face when Ichigo hugged him.

"Sunny I'm so happy..." she said but cut off when she started to cry.

Sunny chucked a little bit and put his arm around her.

"Shhh... crybaby everything going to be OK. I can't believe you in 7th grade more like 1st grade!" chucked Sunny when Ichigo replied with a small harmless punch.

"Big meany!" said Ichigo turning around and crossing her arms.

"Hehehehehe...weren't you going show me to someone?" asked Sunny.

"Humph." said Ichigo going into hospital.

Sunny couldn't help but laugh while entering.

Dream...

_Mint was standing what looked like a different plant. She __looked around confused._

"_Where am I?" she asked out loud._

_Suddenly something came flying her way. She tried to dodged it but didn't need to it just went right through._

"_HUH?"_

_Then a boy that had orange hair came running her way._

"_PLEASE MR. BALL COME BACK!" said the orange hair boy. He came to stop when he was next to the 'invisible Mint'. He sighed when picked up the ball._

"_Did you get back, Sunny?" asked a voice._

_Mint gasped when she heard that name... it was Ichigo cousin!_

"_Yup mom! Did you get news on Dad or Ichigo." he said with a smile._

_Mint mouth dropped and then closely looked around. Didn't look like earth to her and then suddenly a bright light came. Then it looked like earth! How? Like her answer came out thin air. The lady whispered something and then took Sunny in her arms._

_Then the lady stood in a spot in the middle and then man appeared out on where. He had long black hair that went all the way do to his fleet. His smile was fake and his eye glowed blood like red. Never in Mint life did she feel scared like this._

_Before anything could happen another flash of light came..._

End of dream...

Mint jump out the bed and violence looked around. All she saw was the hospital room and present farther in the end of feet. She smiled weakly while she looked at herself. She was all bandage up everywhere.

"_Hopeful no one saw me in my uniform._" she thought.

Then she looked at the window while she remember the dream she had.

"_Why does it involve Ichigo cousin?_" thought Mint.

TBC

What did Mint dream mean?

Hope you like it! Sorry for any errors. My edit was so mean and didn't edit the story for me. She left me hanging! T.T. Review please! Also I'm going to redo the chapters (1 & 2). Anyways I hope it longer then the last chapters.

Wing Moon


End file.
